Careless Words
by waterrain
Summary: Lily Evans has gone too far. James Potter doubts himself, feels heart broken, will he bounce back and try again or keep going down hill.
1. The Start Of It

I sadly do not own Harry Potter, but oh well there is always the choice of making fanfiction about it.

---------

**Many students at Hogwarts knew that James Potter loves Lily Evans, but Lily doesn't like James at all.**

**It had first started in first year when James first laid his eyes on Lily, but sadly she didn't fell the same.**

**No one could of guessed what would happen in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Amazing thing really is **

**what a few careless remarks can do to a person even a strong one. It can cause doubts and cause**

**change in a person for the best or worst. In James Potter's case it was for the worst and causes him**

**to fall. His life has gone down hill and keeps on going down. One may wonder how since after all James**

**Potter is a pure blood, rich and has loyal friends, but even when you have all that it can still happen.**

**After all we are human and have feelings. **

James Potter was walking with his friends (Sirius, Remus and Peter) to the compartment. Sirius and James were planning a prank, Peter was listening and Remus was reading of course. Remus soon had to go to the prefects compartment and the others bought candy to stuff themselves up. Then James's crush or as he calls her the love of his life was walking by going to the prefect's compartment.

James said quicky to Lily "Hey Lily how was your summe---"

Lily stopped and turned towards James then snapped "Shut it Potter."

Before James could say something she was gone and Sirius said to him "Oy bad luck Prongs."

James muttered "Shut it Padfoot."

Peter said in a hopeful voice "There is always next time."

James nodded and then asked "Why does she hate me?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and stated "Why not ask Evans the next time you see her."

James muttered "Good idea."

James, Sirius and Peter were dressed in the Hogwart's uniform. James was day dreaming about what Lily would say and maybe this time she will tell him that it is because he was being too bold since she is shy. Sirius was thinking of a new prank to pull and who to do the prank one maybe some Slytherins. Peter was eating the candy that they bought and was thinking of nothing at all at the moment. This is all that they ever do when they were on the Hogwart's express nothing much to do really expect playing some games,thinking, reading, talking, or eating something. Time seem to go by slowly and finally they arrived at Hogwarts. New kids getting sorted into the four houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. James yawned and decided to just stare at Lily. Sirius was checking out the lady's (Not the first years, second years, third years and fourth years). Remus of course watched the sorting and Peter also due to the fact that there was nothing else to do.

Finally the sorting was over and soon dinner was served. James and Sirius ate the most. Lily rolled her eyes at how messy those two always ate. Afterwards James walked over to Lily and asked her "Why do you hate me?"

Lily repiled "Because your annoying and a jerk."

James nodded and then asked "Is it about how I look?"

Lily rolled her eyes and answered with sarcasm "Oh Yes Potter. Your fat and ugly. So yeah it is the looks not your annoying personality. After all why would I date you. I mean I will not ever date you. You have been trying since first year."

James looked thoughtful then walked away thinking 'So it's because of my looks? I change that plus my personality. Maybe then Lily would love me like I love her.'

Lily's friend said to her "That wasn't really nice you know. He could of took that to heart because he does love you. James Potter is good looking."

Lily stated ",But his personality reeks."

Lily's friend repiled "Just because he pulls pranks you won't date him."

James went back to his friends and said to them in a matter of fact voice "She finds my personality to be quite annoying. So I have to become less annoying and more charming."

James thought to himself 'I need to loss weight and become more focus.'

Sirius said to James "You look a bit sad."

James repiled "Of course I'm because the love of my life said to my face that my personality is annoying."

Sirius stated "I do not know what is so good about Evans. She hates you and for no reason. I mean you have not dated any girls due to the fact of you wanting only Evans. Just forget her already cause she is not ever going to say yes."

James sighed and thought 'Maybe I'm not good enough for Evans..Maybe I should date someone else to see how it feels, but then I'll compare her to Evans..I don't know, but I'll become better for Evans.'

**That was the start of James Potter's fall, starting to doubt his looks and being not good enough for Lily. **

**From then on James started to skip meals and of course his friends noticed, but thought it was a phase and besides James could be at the kitchen eating something the house elves gave. Every day James checked his weight and noticed the decrease. He was not sure how thin he should become in order fot Lily to like him, but knew not to the point of the bones. James needed a girl's thoughts on the matter and seeked one out.**

James walked over to Sara Tash and she was a seventh year Gryffindor. Sara was tall, long light blond, slight tan, light blue eyed girl and slender. Sara noticed James walking towards her and she was calm about it.

James asked Sara nicely "Sara, How thin should a person become?"

Sara had noticed that James was not eating much even if Lily Evans didn't notice and if he is not careful he might become Anorexia.

Sara repiled "Well, There is a certain weight for someone with certain height and built. Most people talk to Healers or go to Madam Pomfrey."

James nodded and said to her "Thanks."

Sara watched as James left and hoped that he does go see Madam Pomfrey. James thought to himself 'I can't do that because what if I'm told that I'm fat...Then Lily...I have to keep on doing this if I have a chance to have Lily as my girlfriend...I won't give up.'

**James didn't notice that his bones were starting to show and Sirius couldn't take it any longer. He needed to know what was wrong with his friend James. Sirius didn't want to lose his friend to whatever is troubling him.**

Sirius noticed that James has walked into the common room which was empty due to the fact of it being in the late evening. Sirius walked up to James and asked him "What is wrong."

James repiled simply without looking Sirius in the eye "Nothing."

Sirius stated to him while looking James in the eye "Your terrible at lying."

James sighed and then muttered "I'm fat or at least that is what Lily thought at the start of this year along with being annoying. So I have been losing weight since she is the love of my life and I don't want to lose her."

Sirius thought 'So this is why James has been skipping meals and being quiet.'

James sat down on the red couch as did Sirius.

Sirius sighed and then said to James "Prongs, I can see your bones and your pale. That is not healthy and you were not ever fat. Right now you look like a twig and fragile as glass also pale as snow. You need to gain some weight Prongs and if Evans thinks your fat then she is blind."

James sighed and then said quietly "And she doesn't notice me. I have lost weight plus less annoying. She must be so happy with me not bugging her and I'm glad because I want her to be happy."

Sirius stated "Prongs, Just forget her. She is not worth it and you need to eat more. I'm serious if you do not gain any weight then I will get Madam Pomfrey."

James sunk into the couch and then repiled "Alright I'll try."

**James tried to gain weight, but couldn't for everytime he ate he felt sick. So Sirius had to get Madam Pomfrey. **

Madam Pomfrey saw James Potter and said to him "I know from the looks of you James Potter that now you are Anorexia. Here is a potion that will help, take it daily for two weeks and soon you'll be able to eat on your own."

James nodded and then took the potion. He walked away and Sirius was about to follow.

Madam Pomfrey told Sirius "Make sure he takes the Potion daily and afterwards eats okay."

Sirius repiled to her "Of course. He is my friend."

**After two weeks James was back to his normal and healthy weight. Yet he was still quiet and has not planned any pranks yet. **

Sirius said to James "Finally back to a healthy weight."

James smiled and repiled "Yep and feeling better."

James saw the love of his life Lily and decided to go talk to her. Lily noticed Potter walking towards her and raised an eyebrow.

James smiled and then asked "Am I less anoying now?"

Lily said to him "Yes until you came over here to me."

Lily's friend poked on her and whispered "Come on be nice to James. You didn't even notice because you were too busy studying."

Lily sighed and then said to James "How are you."

James smiled and repiled "Fine. Will you go out with me?"

Lily repiled "Uh sure Potter."

James asked "Next week sunday at say 7:45Am meet at the three broomsticks?"

Lily nodded and then said "I'll be there."

James was happy and walked over to tell Sirius the good news. Lily rolled her eyes and then muttered "Dumb dare."

Lily's friend said to Lily "Don't break his heart."

Lily repiled simply "I heard Potter just snogs girls then leave them heart broken."

Sirius asked James with a grin "Think your going to finally lose your first kiss to Evans?"

James repiled while smiling "Of course, I have been waiting for this day to come and I did not lose any hope."

**Little did James know that Lily is going to break his heart to pieces. Lily thought he was a player and a jerk, but in reality he is not one. Will this be the last straw for James Potter before he completely breaks down? Will he bounce back or not? **

-----

Please Review and Let me know what you think of it.


	2. Heart Broken

**James has a happy smile and geting ready for his date with Lily his one and only true love. Sirius, Remus and even Peter were worried and hoping that this not one of Evan's tricks. The three of them did not have the heart to dash their friends hopes. **

James smiled at his friends and said them happily "Can you believe it Lily Evans finally said yes and man I'm just so damn happy. This will be the best day ever in history for me. Think Lily will kiss me on the cheek? Do you think Lily will kiss me on the lips? What if I'm terrible at kissing?"

Sirius sighs and then repiled "Yes I can believe it and just don't worry about it."

Remus said to James "Be yourself and you will be fine."

James grinned and said to them "This is the happiest I have been all year."

Peter said to James "It is nice to see you happy and not sad anymore."

James left and Sirius whispered to them "That Evans better not break his heart."

**James was happy and walking to the three broomsticks to meet up with his dream girl Lily Evans. Lily was walking over to James, faking a smile and James didn't notice because he was just so happy.**

Lily fakes a smile and said to James "Hello, James."

James smiles brightly and repiled "Hi, Lily. What do you want to do?"

Lily repiled "Hmm, Order something at the three broomsticks."

James smiled and then opened the door her. Lily walks inside and they sat down at a table to order something. James talked to Lily about stuff, but Lily was not listening. Of course James did not notice. After having somethin to eat they walked around for a little while and Lily was faking happiness.

**James saw Lily leaning close to him eyes shut and then he too closed his eyes. Lily kissed James only lightly then pulled away and then smirked. James did not get it, Sirius was watching the scene in his dog form and so is Peter in his rat form.**

Lily smirked and said to James "Potter, You are the world's worst kisser and you do not have a chance with me. I only did this because of a dare."

She walked away and felt a bit guilty, but Potter would not care since he does not love her. James stood in that spot and did not feel mad at Lily no never at Lily, but sad that he can not kiss at all. He walked away slowly letting his tears go down his cheeks as he walked away from the spot. James forced himself to stop crying, holding in his sadness and thought 'Lily doesn't love me because I can't kiss.'

James eyes were red and he was quiet as he walked back to Hogwarts. He saw his friends and he simply said "It was just a dare."James walked away and said to himself "I'll become a better kisser than maybe will love me."

Lily's friend said to Lily "Lily that was cruel and all because someone dared you."

Lily stated "Potter can not possibley love me after all he has so many fans."

**James Potter decided to become a better kisser and in order to do that he must kiss a lot of people. He started with the girls in the upper year and then in his year expect Lily and her friends. Then James kissed some of the guys and made sure he was the best kisser out of all of them. Jame's friends were worried and could not do anything at all. **

Lily said to her friend "Told you that he snogs a lot and it goes to show that Potter is a complete and total player after all he kisses both female and males."

Lily's friend rolled her eyes and stated "Maybe because you told him that he is the world's worst kisser."

Lily laughed and repiled "No way as if I could cause to Potter snog just because I said that to him. Potter will kiss anyone and he is a whore."

Lily's friend frowned and said to her "Lily that was uncalled for to call James a whore."

James said to his friends "I'm now a great kisser and maybe now Lily will love me. I'm not sure about what to do expect get even better at kissing."

Sirius sighs and then said to him "James, why can't you find someone else that treats you better."

James was quiet and then whispered "I love her. I would do anything for her even dying."

**Lily saw James kissing someone and then walked over to him.**

Lily said to James "Hello, Potter thought you loved me. I was right about you being just a whore. I'm always right and I do not love you."

James felt his thoart tighten as Lily walked away and he thought 'I was doing this for you Lily.'

James was pulled back into a kiss by the guy and James just thought about Lily as the person was snogging him senseless. James thought to himself 'Maybe I'm a whore after all Lily is always right.' and not noticing the guy was leading him somewhere. James saw Sirius and decided to walk towards him, but that guy has a grip on his left wrist. James quickly got out his wand with his right hand and hexed the guy. James walked towards his best friend Sirius and Sirius noticed his bruised left wrist.

James sighed and said to Sirius "Lily called me a whore and that guy was trying to drag me somewhere, but I don't know where."

Sirius stated "James you are not a whore. Your just snogging some people, but your not screwing them. Your saving yourself for that Evans."

James mutter to Sirius ",But Lily is always right."

Sirius sighed and repiled "James everyone can be wrong."

James stated ",But not Lily."

Sirius said to him "Prongs ask her out and tell her how you feel about her."

**James finally found Lily and walked to her. **

James said to Lily "I love you. Will you please go out with me?"

Lily repiled "Potter, You must be lying after all you have all those fans plus the people you snog. I might care if you were hurting yourself. I might care if you were hurt. I might care if you were way too skinny. Alas you have no problems at all since your perfect Potter. "

James walked away thinking and having an idea as to what to do so that Lily will at least care about him. James did not tell any of his friends about his idea because he does not want them to worry about him and he does not want them to stop him.

**Lily Evans has no idea as to what her words have caused James to become just because he wants her to care. Sirius Black and the others have no idea as to what will happen to James Potter. Will James keep on falling until it is the end of the line for him? Will Lily understand that James loves her and will do anything just for her to care or love him? **

---------

A/N: Please Review and Thank you for reviewing. Please no flames and review to let me know what you think of it.


	3. Telling

**James Potter in the bathroom takes a deep breath and picks up a razor blade. Then he makes a short and shallow cut on his right inner thigh. James does the same to his left inner thigh and then sighs sadly. Maybe this time Lily will care about what happens to me.**

Sirius calls out "Oi James what's the hold up! Breakfeast starts in five minutes!"

James repiled "Just wait a minute."

James cleans off the small amount blood and puts on his clothing. He puts on a fake smile and walks out of the bathroom.

Sirius and James went down to the great hall to get some breakfeast. James pretends to eat breakfeast and fakes his laughter at Siriu's jokes. James looks at Lily chatting away happily with her friends laughing such a beautiful laugh. He smiled a real one as he watched Lily, but then she noticed and glared at him. So James turns away and sighs.

James thought 'She'll care about me if I hurt myself and become too skinny. This time around I'll charm my body to look normal so I won't worry my friends.'

James smiled and said to his friends "One day Lily will care about me."

Remus said to him "I hope she does care about you one day."

James stated "I won't give up no matter what."

Sirius smiled and said to him "That's the spirit."

Peter said to James "I'm sure you'll win her love."

James smiled a real one and repiled "Thank You."

Sirius grinned and said "What are friends for after all."

James feels a bit guilty about not telling his friends, but he does not want to cause them worry. Instead he plans to have Lily Evans care about him and not hating him anymore.

**James at first started off slow, but now he has more cuts that he has made out of sight. The cuts were not deep enough to scar because it wouldn't do to have has body laced in scars. His friends did not know about his cutting at all because he does the cutting early in the morning and late at night. He undid the charm to see that he is pale and he could see his bones it was scary. James redid the charm and smiled sadly while thinking Lily would not care at all and decided he has to become more skinny.**

James fakes his smile to everyone expect to Lily and Lily didn't notice. James walked to Lily and said to her "I love you Lily."

Lily rolled her eyes and repiled "Uh huh yeah right like I would believe you. Your just a bullly and you pick on people."

James thought 'I had to defend myself against them, but instead of doing that I will let them do whatever. Maybe Lily will notice?'

**James did not fight back at all and he ends up being all bloody. He didn't care as along as Lily noticed he wasn't fighting back at all that was all that mattered to him. His friends noticed him not fighting back and they knew that it must of been something that Lily had said to him.**

Lily's friend said to her friend "Lily, This is what happens when he does not fight back. The slytherin start it and he tries to defend himself."

Lily sighs and repiled to her friend "Alice, You are right."

Alice stated "James really does take your words to heart you know that Lily."

Lily sighs and said to Alice "Maybe your right."

James was cleaning up his wounds and his friends look worried.

Sirius said to James "Damnit James what would of happen if we weren't here to save you while you just stood there not defending yourself against those slime balls."

James repiled "I might of died. Think Lily would miss me?"

Sirius whispered "James, For the love of candy don't let Evans control you with her words. She doesn't matter and you should defend yourself. People would miss you. I would miss you along with Remus and Peter."

James sighs and said to Sirius "I know, but I can't help it. I care about and love Lily. I would do anything for her even stop defending myself and let myself be helpless."

When James was gone, Sirius walked up to Lily and said to her "Your words effect James so damn much Evans."

Lily looked confused and Sirius left.

**James feels more tired every day, feels light headed and it takes a lot out of him to cast a spell. His grades are slipping and yet he forces himself to fake a smile. **

Lily sighs and waits for James because now she has to tutor him.

James smiles at her and said "Hi, Lily. I know your not happy about having to tutor me."

Lily repiled "Whatever Potter I don't care."

**The words I Don't Care ringed in James ears and he frowned. He was not mad, but sad that Lily doesn't care. He could not ever be mad at Lily Evans the one who he cares for the most in the world. James would do anything and everything for Lily even die.**

James sighed, taking a deep breath he said to her "Lily, I have something to tell you it's important. I did not tell my friends because they would be worried and try to stop me."

Lily looked confused and asked "What is it?"

James looked around the empty room and undid the charm. Lily gasped in horror and shock at James. She never knew at all and she never noticed. Lily could not believe that James would ever do this to himself and she felt so damn guilty.

--------

Please Review because it shows that you care enough about the story to leave a review. Plus I upload chapters faster when I have more Reviews. Thank You.


	4. Why

**James Potter was deathly pale, his bones standing out clearly, bags under his eyes, cuts on his arms and bruises.**

Lily almost fell to the ground, but somehow James manage to catch her then moved her towards a chair. James looked terrible and Lily thought to herself 'It is my fault.' Lily felt like crying and she felt guilt and shame.

James said to her "I do not blame you."

Lily whispered " Why did you do this to yourself James."

**James felt joy at being called James by Lily and he smiled.**

James could not help, but to tell her after all it is Lily that asked him and it shows that she cares about him.

James told her "Remember when you called me fat and ugly. That was when I started to strave myself, My friends noticed and two weeks of a daily potion later I was back at a healthy weight."

Lily whispered to him "I was using sarcasm when I said that to you."

James said to her "It's not your fault. Well when you finally said Yes I was so happy, you kissed me, but then said to me that I'm the world's worst kisser and I felt heart broken. So I decided to kiss a lot of people girls and guys to become better. You were my first kiss Lily and I was happy. Then you called me a whore, the guy tried to take me somewhere, his grip bruised my left wrist, my right hand was free so I took out my wand and hexed him."

**Lily had tears rolling down her cheeks sliently. She didn't know how much her words meant to James Potter.**

Lily whispered to him "I was dared to and I didn't know that you would be that sad. I was dumb to take that dare and it is all m--"

James repiled "It is not your fault Lily it is mine. I cut myself and straved myself just to get you to notice me. I stop defending myself so that you can see that I'm not a bully and no matter how bad it got I did not once hurt them after you said that to me. No matter how much my friends pleaded to me to defend myself I didn't because I love you Lily."

Lily said to James "How can you love someone as worthless, cruel, dumb and ugly as me."

**James wiped away her tears and held her weakly.**

James said to Lily "You are worth more than life to me, your kind to many, your smart and very beautiful. Your eyes shine, Your skin glows and Your scarlet red hair is soft as silk. Plus your not fat nor bone skinny. I love you and everything about you Lily no matter what happens. I can not get mad at you."

Lily said to him "James Potter you could have anyone, someone that is pretty and nicer than me."

James repiled "You are the one that I love and no one is more beautiful than you in my eyes."

Lily's eyes were still watery, but she managed to heal his cuts with magic. Lily cried and cried until she could not cry any longer. James has tears in his eyes and his tears fell sliently as Lily was crying. Then their tears are gone, their eyes were blood shot and they looked at each other.

--------

Please Review because it shows that you care enough about the story to leave a review. Plus I upload chapters faster when I have more Reviews. Thank You. There is more to come.


	5. Swear to me

Lily's eyes were still watery, but she managed to heal his cuts with magic. Lily cried and cried until she could not cry any longer. James has tears in his eyes and his tears fell sliently as Lily was crying. Then their tears are gone, their eyes were blood shot and they looked at each other.

Lily said to James "James, I'm so sor--"

James whispered "It is not your fault. I love you so much and it will not ever be your fault."

Lily looked James square in the eye and whispered "Swear to me James Potter that you will not ever strave yourself or cut yourself again. That you will not strave and cut yourself. Swear on your love that you have for me."

James muttered ",But Lily I thought you would love me more if I did th---"

Lily repiled "James, I was in denial of my feelings. I didn't know that you really meant those words and I didn't want to be heart broken. I have been in denial and because of that this happ---"

James smiled and said to her "I do not blame you Lily. I love you and I would do anything for you."

Lily whispered to him "I will make you a potion for you to drink daily so you do not thour up food since it has been awhile."

James repiled "Your wonderful at potions you know that Lily."

Lily smiled and repiled "Thank You."

James redid the charm so no one else would see what he looks like right now. Lily hugged James lightly, she could feel his bones and she whispered "Please James no matter what please do not ever strave yourself again."

James muttered to her "I will not strave myself again."

The two of them walked out and went to the common room.

--------

Please Review because it shows that you care enough about the story to leave a review. Plus I upload chapters faster when I have more Reviews. Thank You. There is more to come. I do upload sort of quickly sometimes...Yawn this is all for now until later...I'm sleepy...


	6. I have not met anyone like you

Lily Evans felt guilty even though James didn't blame her and she couldn't go to sleep. She made the potion for James and then muttered to herself "I'm such a terrible person.."

**So Lily gave James the Potion and guilt still eating away at her. Lily started to not eat as much as she use to eat. She was more withdrawn and quiet even when she was called a mudblood. Lily when she was alone muttered "I'm a stupid mudblood." Her tears were hidden, her body was turning bony and Lily was wilting. The guilt she felt was too much for Lily to handle. Lily couldn't look James in the eye at all and her friend is worried. Lily said to her friend "I'm alright. Don't worry about me." James noticed Lily becoming too bony and he was worried about her. Lily seemed different and sad it breaks James heart to see her so sad. Lily wanted James to be happy and she figures that she is not good enough for James.**

Sirius sighs and then whispered to himself "It's like a cycle. It's either James or Lily."

Remus sighed and muttered to Sirius "Sirius, What can we do."

Sirius repiled "Wish for the best and support them….Make sure that they do not die on us…I do not want James or Lily to die..I do not want both of them to die."

**Lily takes a deep breath, then made small cuts onto herself and felt numb. She thought about how much James has suffered because of her and how much it must of hurt him. She let her tears out in slience thinking about James and her cut could not ever compare. Lily muttered "At least James won't do this after all he swore to me."**

**Lily wipes away her tears and put a spell on herself. She faked a smile and said to herself "I will make everything right."**

James sighs and then thought 'Lily I told you I do not blame you. Yet you still feel guilt and it's all my fault.'

**Lily was walking with her head down and bumped into her EX Friend Severus Snape. Severus saw Lily's dull eyes and her blank face. He could not bring himself to say anything to her, but then Malfoy said to her "Hey, Mudblood say sorry."**

Lily said to Severus with no emotion at all "Sorry and Yes I'm a mudblood."

**Lily walked away leaving a shocked Severus and a smirking Malfoy. Severus wondered 'What has happened to Lily?'**

Lily saw James looking sad and she felt guilt burning inside. Lily walked over to James and then asked him "Why are you sad?"

James repiled "Because you still feel guilt even after I told you I don't blame you."

Lily whispered to him "I just can not forgive myself for what my words had caused you to do to yourself."

James repiled softly "I know that you cast spells on yourself to make you look okay, I did the same thing too and I want to help you forgive yourself. So that I can see your wonderful and real smile again Lily. Your friend is worried and so are my frinds. I'm worried about you Lily. You know if you die then I too will die. I can't live without you and it breaks my heart to see you hurting yourself."

Lily sighs and then stated "James you are right and I'm sorr--"

James stated "Oh Lily you don't need to be sorry. I miss how you once were Lily and I want to help you just as you helped me."

Lily sighed and then whispered "Okay James if you want too."

James repiled "I'll cheer you up and I may not be the best in Potions, but I'll try for you."Lily smiled lightly and said to him "You are kind James to someone like me."

James repiled "Lily you are the one that I love and that will not ever change. Lily to me you're the best thing on this planet."

Lily said to James "Whatever you say James."

James smiled at her and then said to her "Lily I will help you become yourself again."

Lily looked up James with her green eyes that seemed a bit glassy. Sirius and Remus watched James and Lily sliently.

**The next day James was telling Lily about how she should not let people walk all over her and whispered to her Lily they should not call you that plus you shouldn't let them get away with it. Lily was taking some potions to gain her healthy weight back and smiled at James.**

Lily told James "I won't let them get away with it when I get all better."

James smiled at her and then asked "Do you swear?"

Lily nodded and repiled with a yes. The days passed by both James and Lily have happiness in their eyes now. A group of Slytherin were cocky since Lily for the past week has not hexed them for calling her a mudblood.

The group of Slytherin said to Lily "Hello you dumb little mudblood."

Lily sneered at them and said to them coldly "Don't call me a mudblood, Your upset that I have way better grades than all of you and your name calling ways are so lame."

**The group of Slytherin were ticked off and James helped Lily with the hexing of them.**

James said to Lily "I'm proud of you."

Lily smiled and then repiled "Thank you and Thanks for helping me with my guilt."

James told her "It's all in the past Lily. Let's think of the here and now."

Lily told him "I was wrong about you James. You are kind and understanding when you are not pranking anyone. I have not ever met someone like you James Potter."

**James was happy that Lily did not hate him and Lily see's James as someone that she can count on. **

**Lily thought to herself 'If James asks me out again which I doubt . I will tell James yes.'**

---------------

Please review and there is one or two chapters to go until this little story is completed.


	7. She said yes

**James decided that he will ask Lily out once more and willing to try to not let any words hurt him. Sirius and Remus wished James luck. Peter however was not in sight at all and no one has any idea as to where he is currently located. Lily saw James smiling and she smiled too.**

James asked Lily seriously "Lily Evans will you go out with me? I will prove to you that I would make a good boyfriend."

Lily smiled and then replied seriously "Yes I will go out with you James Potter. I'm positive that you would make a good boyfriend."

**James and Lily went out on a date. Sirius and Remus had to spy on them. Peter was somewhere and no one really noticed at all. James and Lily on the third date became boyfriend/girlfriend to each other. **

Lily smiled at James and then told him "James last year if someone told me that this would happen I would of told them to go to some hospital to get their head check."

James was happy and then said to Lily happily "I'm so happy that you are my girlfriend Lily. I'm happy that you had said yes."

Lily replied while smiling "So am I James."

**James and Lily was in their last year of Hogwarts. So the end of their lives at Hogwarts will end and then their lives as adults will begin. Lily and James relationship is still good. Peter however has decided to spend less time with James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. **

Lily smiled sadly and said to James "I can not believe that this is our last day at Hogwarts."

James replied "Neither can I Lily."

Sirius stated to everyone "It has been a one hell of a ride."

Remus stated sharply to Sirius "Watch your mouth there are first years hanging about here Sirius."

**James had bought a ring and plans to propose to Lily during the last feast in the great hall. He hopes that Lily will say yes and will marry him. Will Lily Evans say Yes to James Potter or reject him?**

--

Please read and Review. Their shall be only one or two chapters left to this story.


	8. The question

**James put's the ring inside of his pocket and he made himself calm. Lily was getting ready for the last feast at Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus were wishing James luck. Lily's friend was talking to Lily and they were giggling about what Lily had said. Finally they were inside the great hall and sitting next to each other**

James said to Lily "Uh Lily I have to say something."

Lily replied while smiling "So do I James."

James asked "What do you want to say Lily?"

James thought sadly 'I hope she is not breaking up with me.'

Lily smiled and then said to James "Well it is rather a question really James."

Lily kneeled down to James and asked him while smiling "James will you marry me?"

**James took the ring and he was really shocked that Lily was the one asking. Sirius and Remus along with Lily's friend were holding back laughter. **

Lily smiled and asked James "So what is your reply James?"

James replied "Yes I will you."

Lily remembered what James had wanted to say something too. So Lily asked James in a curious sounding way "So James what did you want to say."

James stated flatly "I was going to ask you to marry me, but instead you asked me."

Lily laughed and then stated happily "Great minds think alike James. I just asked first James."

**Sirius couldn't hold back his laughter and soon everyone was laughing. Lily's friend decided to capture the moment by taking a picture. Soon their years at Hogwarts were at a close. Now they will live their lives in their own way. Lily and James got married. Sirius was the best man and the wedding was huge. Lily and James were happy. Lily was going to have a baby and she was moody. James and Lily decided on the name Harry when Lily had the baby. They thought they would live happily ever after, but they were wrong. What will happen?**

--

Please Review and No Flames Thank You. Thank you for reviewing. Their is one last chapter left now.


	9. The end of Lily and James

**Lily and James had to go into hiding. After only a while Voldermort found them and James told Lily to run. Lily ran to get to her son Harry and carried him in her arms.**

Lily whispered to Harry "I love you my beloved son Harry and always will I promise even if I might no longer be here. We can not leave magically for it has been warded against people using it to get in or out. I want you to live Harry."

**Then Voldermort blasted the door opened and walked over to them. **

Voldermort told Lily "You need not to die just hand that baby over."

Lily vowed "No not ever Voldermort."

**Lily held her baby tight and whispered to him 'Good bye Harry' for she knew that she will die. Voldermort glared at her and than casted the killing curse. Then he smirked and casted one toward Harry however it did not work it caused him to become very very weak. Harry however only had a scar and it was Lily's love that had saved him from becoming dead. **

**--**

**Thank you for reviewing and now the story is finished. **


End file.
